


The Test

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: OQ Movie Week [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, OQ Movie Week, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Written for Day Five of OQ Movie Week; Based on ‘Harry Potter’Just a (very) short little ficlet where Robin faces the worst betrayal he’s ever faced....





	The Test

It’s been three days. 

Three days and he’s still upset, still fuming, still angry at the world and those that betrayed him.

It was supposed to be fun. Henry was the one who suggested Robin try it. First it was the readings, than the films, and after that came theories and friendly debates over dinner and then not so friendly debates online.

The more the thief invested in this phenomenon, the more it took over his life. He tried getting his men invested but they all sneered at him. They sneered at the colorful characters, the well written words, the magic, the adventures, the iconic deaths that drove the famous archer to tears…

But he didn’t care about their snickering, or the cruel insults, or the jokes.  This made Robin happy, this brought Robin joy, it made him and his step-son bond, it made him smile at the thought of sharing this with Roland and Robyn when they grew old enough to appreciate it.

One day though he took a test, a test that all those who loved this particular lifestyle took… and it all stopped. All of kind thoughts towards what he once loved, all of his dreams, all of his affection… it stopped cold. What was once an abundance of joy was now a hard dark slab upon his heart. Robin wanted nothing to do with what he once loved, never again.

He took the test again and again, over and over, a hundred different sites, a thousand times over but with the same cruel result, mocking him relentlessly.

Robin would never recover. He would never forgive, he would never forget, he would never love anything ever again…

…

“Robin, you wanna help me fold laundry?”

“Sure,” he muttered with a weary sigh without getting up from the couch.

Regina rolled her eyes as she set the basket of clean rumpled clothes in front of him and sat beside him, grabbing one of his hoodies and folding it into a perfect square. “Would you get over it already? It’s been three days.”

“The test is rigged!” he cried, using the excuse he clung to even if he knew that wasn’t the case.

“Didn’t you take it like twenty times? If you got the same result from like all of them… Plus Henry says you actually fit that House pretty much to a T.”

Robin turned and glared at his Queen, snatching one of his t-shirt’s and folding it with far less precision than her, his words flooding him with anger.

“I am a GRYFFINDOR, Regina!” he snapped. “NOT! A bloody HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

Please Review :-)

 


End file.
